Damian's tears
by Pandore Hart
Summary: A little One-Shot about Damian and his jokes


_**Damian's tears**_

 **Hello everyone ^^ How are you? I'm doing pretty well. I really wanted to write a little story about Damian, and in my opinion I would do a few like this one, so I hope you'll like it, if that's the case just tell me ^^**

 **The Beyblade characters do not belong to me, but you already know it!**

 **Good reading ^^**

A day at the HD Academy, Zeo just returned from his visit to Toby who is in the hospital, Toby really bad condition today, Zeo even crying so it was hard to cash for him. Today, Beyblade's training is very intensive, so Zeo, passing the practice rooms, sees all the bladers train hard. He sighs, because it reminds him of his memories at the gym with Masamune Kadoya and Toby.

\- Hey, already back Zeo? How's your little darling ? Ask the big boy with burgundy hair and dark green eyes with the face made up and decorated with half a black mask, Zeo emits a shrug while rubbing his eyes

\- Hi Jack ... Let's say Toby was really sick today. It's quite complicated to bear. Jack sighs, shaking his head slightly.

\- Don't behave in such a ridiculous way Zeo, you're pathetic. Dr. Ziggurat has promised you to treat him in exchange for your cooperation, so why cry? He argues gracefully.

Zeo's eyes widen in surprise and then casts a look that intrigues Jack.

\- Why are you looking at me like that Zeo? My makeup sank? Jack asks as he takes out a pocket mirror to look at his makeup.

\- Jack, did you ever cry once in your life? Or even Damian? Said suddenly Zeo to Jack who raises his eyebrows in surprise, then he looks up at the ceiling

\- Cry ? Yes, in my memories I cried a few times, but I don't cry for nothing, when Damian ... I never saw him crying and to tell the truth it is very difficult to cry, even onions don't can not make him cry. He explains.

There, Zeo is convinced now. Jack and Damian are really monsters. He decides to go a little further history to change his mind, then he meets the boy with blue hair reading a manga on the couch quietly. Zeo then remembers Jack's words earlier: "When to Damian ... I never saw him cry, actually it's very hard to make him cry ...". A shiver runs through his back when he imagines a sadistic and heartless Damian.

\- Damian ...? He calls in a feverish voice, Damian taps his manga against his lap and looks up at Zeo who starts.

\- What Zeo ? What do you want ? Damian replies, frowning, Zeo trembles like a leaf.

\- Um ... I dream or you're aggressive? He asks, the blue haired boy groans as he resumes reading his manga. Zeo decides to ask his question once and for all.

\- Damian, did you ever cry in your life once? Damian closes his manga abruptly then puts it on the coffee table next to him then to get up, and cross his arms.

\- Zeo Abyss, you still have stupid questions like that? (Zeo's eyes widen in surprise) Of course I cried in my life just like Jack, even Dr. Ziggourat despite all that tells us, it's normal. It's just that I have strong nerves, and that I do not cry for anything. Why, you want to see me cry?

Zeo starts shaking his hands, stammering "Of course not! I was just wondering because ... because ... I never saw you crying! Damian frowns and then decides to leave, leaving Zeo a discreet little word, "Poor idiot".

A few moments later...

At dinner, everyone is gathered at the table. Dr. Ziggurat, Damian, Jack, and Zeo all eat together while watching the news on TV, and today's show is about Damian's mom, who is a very famous American actress.

\- Ohhhh your Mom is super famous Damian, plus she will be playing in the new science fiction movie about the successful Beyblade. Declares Zeo who is a big fan of Damian's Mom, who looks up to watch his mother smile at the camera while the reporters interview him.

\- I know that, no need to remind me. Damian replies sullenly. Jack nods surprised that Damian speaks in such a sad voice.

\- Something wrong with Damian? He asks a little worried.

Damian shrugs as he plays with the food on his plate while keeping his eyes lowered, his gray eyes are a little brighter than usual.

\- Damian, don't play with food please. Tell us what's bothering you? Said Ziggurat while sipping his glass of red wine, Damian staring at his mother's smile on TV, he sighs again then all sees a tear flow from Damian's eye, all startled except Ziggurat rising the eyebrows of surprise.

\- Ahhh ... Damian don't cry, you'll going to see your Mommy again don't worry! Tried to console Jack, no more tears flow from Damian's eyes who now to watery eyes and cheekbones blush by his tears, Zeo believes he has a heart attack in front of that, because the gray irises in Damian's eyes have become a little bigger and brighter because of tears. Damian now looks like a baby.

Seeing him crying breaks the heart of Jack and Zeo.

They both start to panic as they try to comfort Damian who sobs loudly, then Ziggurat gives a big sigh before saying

\- Good boys, calm down it becomes painful. Damian wipe me your tears and stop bothering your teammates! Jack and Zeo open their eyes in surprise as Damian wipes his face and then in the blink of an eye, there are no more tears on his face and even in his eyes.

\- You see it well Zeo, I too can cry! Said Damian shrugging, Jack understands everything while Zeo is paralyzed for a moment with the face darkening and the shoulders shaking.

\- Something wrong Zeo? Ask curious Damian, he then sees Zeo clench his teeth angrily as after being humiliated, then with an angry face, he reaches out to Damian trying to catch him and then shouts loudly

\- Damian I'm gonna kill you ! Damian gasps, laughing and runs away as Zeo passes over the table to chase him. Dr. Ziggurat sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands, murmuring, "Why me? "

 **And now, it's the end of this little one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it, I would do others of course, but when I have ideas. Damian is a real little tease, it's so cute. Poor Zeo who got himself.**

 **Lots of love**


End file.
